The presence of gas can adversely impact the ecosystem and climate and vice versa. For example, arctic tundra is rapidly evolving as permafrost degrades, potentially releasing vast amount of carbon stored in frozen soils. Certain studies, such as, Next Generation Ecosystem Experiment, in the arctic, have been designed to answer questions regarding the effect of permafrost thawing (and the associated changes in landscape, hydrology, soil bio-geochemistry and plant community) on the global climate system. In order to develop a process-rich ecosystem model at the scale of a high-resolution grid, monitoring the chemical environment over large scale is important. This monitoring of chemical information can be both persistent and on-demand. Chemical species such as CO2, CH4, H2O and perhaps nitrous compounds, need to be monitored as a function of time in terms of quantity and location.
Several attempts have been made for the detection of different chemicals. However, identification of these materials in a real environment remains a challenge. For example, many of the attempts rely on high power lasers that compromise the safety of the operator and bystanders. Additionally, the sensitivity and/or selectively is affected by environmental factors and interferences.
Knowledge of chemicals presence in the ecosystem is also important for natural gas exploration.